French Braid
by Natsuki Akane
Summary: Duo and Danielle spend some time together at Danielle's house.


French Braid

By: Natsuki Akane

natsuki@stories.com

Duo lay on Danielle's bed, listening to her soft voice reading a book to him. He laughed as she did the different voices of the diverse characters, and smiled his eyes wide with interest as she read about the trials and tribulations of the servant girl. She was reading Cinderella, and he was being an avid listener. When Danielle got to the part where Cinderella first meets the Prince Duo interrupts her by saying:   
"That's sounds like the first time we met each other. A couple of days ago."   
She nodded, and went on reading. She read about the ball, and then the stepsisters trying on the glass slipper. She ended with happily ever after, and closed the book. Danielle smiled down at him, and asked:   
"What do you want to do now?" He shrugged.   
"We've already read all of the fairy tales you own." She laughed, and lay down next to him thinking.   
"Hmmm.."   
"I got an idea!" Duo stated happily.   
"What?"   
"Let's go to a dance club." Danielle made a face.   
"It's not like the clubs I go to sometimes. It's different. You'd like it, I promise." She looked at him suspiciously.   
"I don't know. You've made promises like that to other people and-"   
"Okay so sometimes I'm wrong, but not this time! I know that you will like it! Come on; say you'll come with me." He made a sad puppy face, and she relented.   
"Okay, okay I'll come." She laughed, and ruffled his hair. A few pieces fell out of his braid, and into his face. Duo smiles, and pushes back the spare pieces.   
"Yay!" He cried. Danielle rolls her eyes, and jumps off the bed.   
"What time do you want to leave?"   
"Well, I need to get ready, and then convince Heero to let me borrow his car."   
"We can take the limo." Danielle suggested.   
"The pink one?" Duo said disgustedly.   
"No, Silly! Mine is black. Relena insisted on getting one for me. We'll take mine. Is it a formal dance club?" He nodded.   
"I guess we should take it then?"   
"Probably. A lot of famous people go there." She shrugged.   
"We're not like them. We might cause a scene." Danielle said in mock propriety. Duo chuckled, and hit Danielle with a pillow.   
"What? Like we are now?" Danielle hit him back, and he fell off the bed.   
They were both caught their breath Duo suggested that they leave at seven.   
"We'll be fashionably late." He said in mock snootiness.   
"Yes, it is aaalways goood to be fashionably late." Danielle stuck her nose in the air.   
"Humph, I say, this dance club better be up to my standards." Danielle accidentally swatted Duo with her hand while making exaggerated hand gestures.   
"Yes ma'am!" He said smacking her back.   
"Stop that!" Danielle cried as she whacked him in the back of the head.   
"It was an accident!" He put his hands up in pretend surrender. She pushed him off the bed with a loud BANG! Duo got up, and rubbed his butt mournfully.   
"Owie! That hurt!" He whined. He took the ponytail out of his hair, and let the hair fall out of the braid.   
Danielle smiled triumphantly.   
"Ha-ha!" Then she turned on him with artificial sympathy.   
"Ah, poor baby. Come 'ere." He got up onto the bed, and laid his head on her lap.   
"What's wrong?" Duo almost choked with laughter.   
"Danielle beat me up."   
"Oh what a meanie! Should we punish her?" He nodded solemnly.   
"She's a bad girl." He complained.   
Danielle grinned broadly trying to hide her laughter.   
"What did she do to you?" She asked.   
She stroked his chestnut mane that had been taken out of its braid a few minutes before.   
"She swatted me like I was a fly, whacked me in the back of my head, hit me with a hard pillow, and made my butt hurt." Danielle couldn't stand it anymore; she burst out with loud laughter. Duo joined in, and they laughed until tears came to their eyes.   
"People must think we're weird."   
"You're not weird mommy." Duo said in a childlike voice.   
"I'm Danielle, and you're Duo Maxwell. A Gundam Pilot." He snorted.   
"Yeah well.."   
"You don't think much do you?" He shook his head, and sat up.   
"Do you want me to re-braid your hair for you?" Danielle inquired beseechingly.   
"Yes please."   
Duo sat on the floor, while Danielle sat on the bed, and French braided his hair. The process would take a little over a half an hour. So Duo started up a very interesting conversation.   
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" The question took Danielle by surprise.   
"No," She answered slowly,   
"I never had time. I was busy taking care of my family, and now I take care of the world's problems. I think that I could have time though. Why do you ask? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"   
"Just wanted to know. Me? No way! I was too busy being a Gundam Pilot." She laughed.   
"Yeah well now you retired so to speak. Would you get one now?" Duo thought for a moment.   
"Uh...I don't know. I'd have to know her good first. Then I guess I could ask her out, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I mean, I don't know any girl that well." He shrugged.   
"Well how many girl friends do you have?" She implored truly interested.   
"Not many. You are the only one I would consider to be a real friend. I've only known you for a few days. Hilde and I are kinda friends. She asked me out, but I said no, and she forgave me and everything, but we were never really close or anything. Sally and I have a business relationship. I'm an ally to Noin and Une. I don't understand Marimaya, and Relena is freaky. She's obsessed with Heero. Kaylayla is nice, but I don't know her. Mangshi is like WuFei silent and gloomy. " Duo shivered. Danielle laughed pleasantly.   
"None that seem to be potential girlfriends." She commented lightly.   
"Maybe after I get to know one better." He replied casually.   
"Everything takes time." She murmured.   
"Yup!" Duo exclaimed.   
"Ya know what, I don't feel like dancing tonight."   
"Neither do I." Duo looked up at her.   
"Can I play with your hair when you're done mine?" She nodded, and beamed down at him.   
"Now put your head back down silly." He did as he was directed.   
"Can you sing a song for me?" He asked suddenly.   
"I guess. What do you want me to sing?"   
"A song you know." She giggled.   
"All right. Ready?" He nodded.   
"Sometimes when the sun rises, I watch the waves pull in and out of the shore. When the sun sets, I sometimes take walks in the pools of moonlight. But friend I'm tired. When are you coming back? When the day ends I sip my cocktail, and wish you were here with me. I remember nights spent with you braiding your hair, and telling you stories. Chestnut locks in my fingers soft and light. Sun washing over them making them bright. Oh when will you return my sweet friend?   
The nights are always cold alone, and the days are filled with nothing. My friend, we filled weeks with memories. I'm lonely here without you. Cold and alone I weep on my pillow. Tears salty and big. Remember when? Chestnut locks in my fingers soft and light. Sunlight washing over them was making them bright. Oh when will you return my sweet friend?" The notes rose and fell with her sweet alto voice. Duo closed his eyes, and enjoyed the gentle melody playing in his ears. When she was done he opened his eyes, and smiled.   
"That was beautiful." He commented admiringly.   
"Where did you learn that song?" She beamed.   
"I wrote it a long time ago. When I was lonely I used to write songs to keep my occupied. I made up so many, I can't remember them all, but they're all written down somewhere."   
"Wow. You're not lonely anymore are you?" She shook her head.   
"No, I have friends now, and my family is doing better."   
"I glad to hear it." Duo said sincerely relieved.   
Duo looked down at Danielle's floor. The midnight blue carpet was plush and soft. On the walls were pictures of her little sister Aria, her brother Quinton, and her parents. On her dresser were pictures of her when she was a little girl. Danielle had snow white skin that brought out the brightness of her spirited blue eyes, and her cheeks were round despite the hunger she suffered. Her clothes were torn and ragged. Her cinnamon hair was short and all one length a little above her chin. Her sister Aria had red hair that fell to her waist. In one picture she was holding an old doll. The doll looked old and beat up. Aria was clutching it to her chest protectively. Her green eyes were full of bereavement, and tears threatened to fall from her big eyes. A little Danielle stood tall above her. Danielle's arms hung tenderly around the little girl's neck. Danielle's eyes were like black holes. You drowned in their depth. He shook his head, and looked away. The sadness that had washed over Duo threatened to overwhelm him. He forced himself not to think about it.   
She was almost done braiding his hair. She picked up the ponytail from the floor, and put it securely in his hair.   
"There I'm done." Duo yawned.   
"Gosh, look how dark it is outside. I'm so tired." He yawned again.   
"Do want to sleep here tonight." He considered the idea.   
"Would you mind?" He queried.   
"No. You just have to close your eyes while I change, or go in the bathroom." He obliged, and went into the bathroom. He heard the sounds of drawers opening, and closing. She took only a few minutes to change.   
"I'm done."   
"One minute." He took of his jacket, and pants, and left on his tank top, and boxers. He came out of the bathroom, and inspected her.   
Her pajamas were a tank top and shorts with a pick teddy bear pattern on them. He smiled. She looked at him. His tank top fit his lean chest snugly, and his boxers had little purple, red hearts, pink kiss marks, and said "Kiss me." She laughed.   
"Those are cute." She complimented him.   
"So is your PJ's.'" He chortled.   
"Are you ready for bed." He shook his head. She looked at him confused.   
"But you just said that you were tired."   
"I want you to sing me a lullaby. You don't have to sing it til' I'm asleep. Puleeze!" He begged bouncing around her. She put her hands on her hips.   
"Have you been a good boy?" She asked.   
"Yes ma'am." He cried nodding enthusiastically.   
"All right. Pull away the covers lie down, and I will tuck you in and sing a lullaby." He agreed quickly, and pulled the light blue coverlets away, and lay down.   
She came over, and pulled the coverlets over his now chilled body, then sat at the edge of the bed and began to sing. Duo listened ardently.   
"When the moon rises in the sky, it's time to sleep. Sleep darling, sleep deeply. The darkness is your blanket if you are cold. The music of the lullaby lulls you to sleep. Sleep darling, sleep deeply. Listen to this song of mine. The melody is sweet and soft. Now close your eyes and sleep dear. Sleep darling, sleep deeply. When the sun goes down it's time to dream. Dream my little dreamer do. Let pleasant images fill you mind my baby. Drift in your dream world. Sleep darling, sleep deeply. Let your heart soar to the Heavens in your imaginings. Let your soul fly beyond mind's eye.   
Relax your emotions sweet child, and sleep. Close your eyes, and believe my words. The sun will come in the morning. Sleep darling, sleep deeply. I will be here when you wake, so don't you fret. Let your mind unwind and settle down . Give your body up to slumber. That's it; now listen to the melody. The moon will set when morning comes, but now it's time to dream. May nightmares stay away. Sleep darling, sleep deeply." Duo was asleep. His soft snores came pleasantly to her ears. She pulled back the coverlets on the other side, and lay down next to him. She put her head on the pillow, and fell instantly to sleep.   
Two sleeping bodies lie in the canopy next to each. Duo and Danielle snuggling together for warmth. A charming sight. Sleep darling, sleep deeply. 

****

© Copyright 2001 Natsuki Akane. All rights reserved. _Natsuki Akane has granted Stories.Com_


End file.
